


黄金雨

by KYotodo



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 斯塔克紧盯着索尔锤子所指的方向，意料之中的雷鸣却迟迟未来。取而代之，从天而降的是一道彩虹……和……那金光闪闪的是什么？





	黄金雨

**Author's Note:**

> 更偏向AA的小甜饼，复联大家庭友好和睦。锤&铁友情向。

　　在所有复仇之中，只有美国队长坚持读正常的、纸质的报纸。所以当他在凌晨六点——是的，六点就是凌晨，鹰眼代表全体正常人警告你——大喊“复仇者集结”把所有人召唤到厨房，然后将一份纽约时报摔在流理台上时，所有人都露出了茫然的神色。

　　“报纸成精了吗？”巴顿首先尝试道。

　　“这是斯克鲁人？”斯塔克的脑回路比较科学。

　　行动派索尔用两根指头拎起报纸抖了抖。“这是一份报纸，”他观察道。

　　只有黑寡妇和班纳保持了沉默：黑寡妇一贯如此，而班纳在抗拒变成浩克的冲动。

　　“没错，看头条，”罗杰斯冷静地说。巴顿伸长脖子，和索尔一起歪头阅读其上的文字，而斯塔克大声呻吟起来：“这只是件小事——”

　　“他们抢劫了你的公司！”队长这时才露出大为光火的神色，也就是那副经典的“美国队长对你表示不满”脸，“他们还对你发出了死亡威胁！托尼，这不是什么小事。”

　　巴顿终于看完了头条，他把脖子咔的一声扳正，说道：“但是这并不值得复仇者集结呀，”他顶着队长严厉的视线缩了缩脖子，“我是说，这伙劫匪确实挺过分的，但他们既没有超能力，也不想统治世界，所以这还是NYPC的范畴吧？”

　　“小鸟儿说得对，”斯塔克大点其头，然后打了个哈欠，往班纳靠去，“NYPC已经开始调查了，你就别担心了，鸡妈妈。”

　　罗杰斯以“美国队长对你很失望”的神色看着斯塔克。“他们闯进了你的公司，”他说，“造成了十数起伤害，毁坏了你的财产，然后完好无损地离开。无论怎么看，这都够得上超级罪犯的级别了，托尼，那是*你的*公司。”

　　“那都是轻伤，他们没有造成严重的损害，更没有窃取到任何科技——”

　　“你可否知道他们的位置，钢铁之人，”索尔突然插话说道。众人齐齐扭头看向他，雷神手里提着锤子，已经换好了盔甲。

　　“别做蠢事，”斯塔克脱口而出，“别——他们只是普通人！”

　　罗曼诺夫悠悠说道：“有理由相信NYPC在两天内就能将他们全员抓获。”斯塔克惊讶地看了他一眼。罗曼诺夫对他扬眉，斯塔克缩了缩脖子，看回索尔：“我能处理好这个，NYPC能处理好这个，好吧？这事儿就这么定了，复仇者不插手普通犯罪。”

　　他决绝地一挥手，转身离去。众人盯着他摇摇晃晃的背影看了一会儿，罗杰斯恍然大悟：“你又熬夜了——”

　　然后他看向班纳，后者正在悄悄接近咖啡机：“——和布鲁斯一起——”

　　两个科学家屁股着火一样冲出厨房。过了一会儿，罗杰斯率先大笑起来。

　　**

　　但根据某种宇宙定律，如果斯塔克觉得一件事情没什么大不了的，很快这件事情就会变得很严重。

　　就在SI总部楼下，斯塔克刚下车就被同一群人伏击了。他认出他们是因为他们举着的五颜六色的标语，那可是上了头条的。为首的青年迎面泼来一桶油漆。

　　斯塔克经验丰富地转身背对液体，双手护住头。为了证明自己早先的观点，他这一趟并没有带全套战甲出来，但现在他十分后悔。他激活了手部装甲，转过身来，又犹豫了。他看到无数闪着光的手机高高举起，无疑有人在拍照甚至录像。说到底他们并没有对自己造成人身伤害，如果他开炮的话，哪怕是刻意示警，都会引起一大波舆论的轩然大浪。

　　就在他犹豫的时候，那伙人已经围了上来，把标语戳到他鼻子底下。“为富不仁！”一个声音尖叫道。“捐出你所有的财富！”另一个说。还有一个人在喊“强盗！”。

　　所以只是一群偏激的年轻人。斯塔克叹了口气。他收起装甲，面无表情地等待着反应过来的SI安保成员来接他。

　　然后他余光里出现了一角红色披风。斯塔克脑海中警铃大作，突然想起来自己忽略了什么——

　　在得知斯塔克是去SI总部处理这起抢劫的时候，索尔坚持要求陪同。

　　斯塔克眼疾手快地抓住披风：“嘿伙计，不要使用武力。”

　　他对上索尔的视线，后者湛蓝的眼中沸腾着愤怒。

　　“我不能坐视他们对你的羞辱，吾友，”雷霆之神以咆哮的音量说道。他转向那群劫匪/抗议者，喝令道：“停下你们对斯塔克的羞辱，否则我将降下复仇。”

　　“他就是个守财奴！”为首的那个咆哮道，“他把我们的钱从口袋里抢走！”

　　“吾友是一个诚信的商人，”索尔眯起眼睛，“据我所知，他更是从未强迫任何人购买他的产品。”

　　“他不应该有那么多钱！”那青年神奇地加大了音量，“他应该把钱全部捐出来。你知道他的财富能养活多少人吗？”

　　斯塔克嘴角一抽。“以防你不知道，”他忍不住说，“SI一直积极参与慈善。玛丽亚基金会……”

　　“慈善不过是你们上层人洗钱的游戏！”青年转而对他咆哮道，“把钱交出来，斯塔克！那是我们的钱！”

　　“所以尔等不过是为财，”索尔冷冷地说道，“那么我给你们财富。”

　　他举起锤子振臂一挥，斯塔克绝望地拉着他的手臂，但没有装甲，单凭他的力气不过是螳臂当车。那青年仿佛看到了舍身成仁的机会一样更加贴近。

　　斯塔克紧盯着索尔锤子所指的方向，意料之中的雷鸣却迟迟未来。取而代之，从天而降的是一道彩虹……和……那金光闪闪的是什么？

　　斯塔克眯起眼睛看了一会儿。彩虹并未落在地上，而是悬停在抗议者上方数米的位置，接着……第一块金子掉了下来，它砸中一个短发的姑娘，后者尖叫了一声。

　　“超级英雄杀人了！”有人叫道。但这声音被劈里啪啦的重物着地声淹没。斯塔克不知不觉地张大了嘴，看着金条、金砖、金杯、金锤、金椅子……各种各样的金子从天而降，淹没了抗议者，淹没了围观的人群，淹没了SI安保，仍然没有消停的意思。

　　索尔趁着青年回头的时候一脚把他踹进了金子雨的攻击范围，他尖叫着一起被淹没了。斯塔克忍不住笑了起来，然后意识到自己下巴的状态。他啪嗒一声合起嘴，扭头看向索尔。雷霆之神一脸严肃，仿若面对势均力敌的超级反派，斯塔克仔细看了一会儿，确定他真的没有半点笑意。他不得不推了索尔一把：“够了，再……再这样下去会出人命的。”

　　索尔垂下手臂，彩虹随之消失。他大声说道：“如此，尔等当餍足了！”

　　没有回答。斯塔克猜测一米厚的金子隔音效果很不错。

　　一人一神静静站了会儿，斯塔克开口说：“那么……我想接下来可以交给NYPC了。”

　　索尔点点头。他们又站了会儿。

　　“……你的金子还挺多的。”斯塔克说。

　　索尔再次点了点头。

　　“那么……我先上去换个衣服，”斯塔克下了最终决定。他拔腿走进SI大楼，两个前台失魂落魄地望着门外，他也没费神唤醒她们。索尔一路静静地跟着他。当他们上到斯塔克的办公层时，斯塔克突然想起来还有一件事情：“谢了，索尔。”他咳了一下，“谢谢你为我……降下的……黄金雨。”

　　“我不过是在尽朋友的本职，”索尔的声音出乎意料地温和，“因为你绝不会照看你自己。”

　　“我有你们嘛，”斯塔克快嘴说道。他停下来，感到懊悔。“我是说，你们是一群很好的朋友……啊，佩珀！”

　　他很高兴地迎向他一脸嫌弃的CEO，后者一连往后退了两步，伸手指向更衣室。“赶紧把你那身红油漆洗掉，我的天啊，我要给今天的清洁工加工资。”

　　斯塔克干笑了两声，转身看向索尔。“那么，你放心了？”

　　索尔犹豫了一下，看向佩珀。后者回以微笑，于是索尔说道：“再见，波茨女士。再见，安东尼。”

　　托尼目送他消失在电梯门后，才走进更衣室。

　　**

　　“所以，黄金雨，”罗杰斯把报纸摔在茶几上，语气平平。

　　斯塔克和索尔并肩坐在沙发上，盯着那张报纸。索尔说道：“我遵照安东尼的意愿，并未出手伤人。”

　　“你造成了几个街区的拥堵，”罗杰斯说，“还不算之后的哄抢引发的大面积骚乱。”

　　“我本来应该考虑到的，”斯塔克赶紧说道，“不过我那会儿在忙着洗油漆……”

　　罗杰斯看了他一眼。“你说的没错，”他仍然语气平平。然后他走近一步，斯塔克往沙发里缩了点。

　　罗杰斯伸出手来，拍了拍索尔的肩膀。“我必须说，索尔，干的不错，”他说着咧出一个笑容，把索尔拖进一个怀抱里。“你真是个天才！”两人放声大笑起来。斯塔克木然地看着这副和谐的画面，转向一旁咯吱咯吱吃甜饼的巴顿。

　　巴顿对他咧嘴一笑。“挺可爱的，是吧？”他含混不清地说道。

　　斯塔克摇了摇头，起身离开这个弥漫着疯狂的地方。

　　-END-


End file.
